Naissance d'une Rose
by Rieval
Summary: Premier rendez vous, première nuit ... ou du romantisme version Sheppard et McKay, missing scène pour Roberto,Roberta.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Naissance d'une Rose _

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : premier rendez-vous, première nuit, ou du romantisme version Sheppard-McKay, missing scène pour Roberto, Roberta.

**Spoiler** : saison 2 et bien entendu complètement AU.

**Rating** : R (mais pas slash, LOL !). Profitez en, parce que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris de l'hétéro (d'ailleurs si j'écris ce petit truc, c'est juste parce qu'Alhénorr a proféré de terribles menaces si je ne le faisais pas, tu parles d'un _ange_ !)

**Disclaimer** : Rose m'appartient …

**oOo**

« Je vous salue, ô roses, étoiles solennelles. Roses, rose joyaux vivants de l'infini, bouches, seins, vagues âmes parfumées, larmes, baisers! Grains et pollen de lune, ô doux lotus sur les étangs de l'âme, je vous salue, étoiles solennelles. »  
**Federico Garcia Lorca, La prière des roses**

**oOo**

**1 –** Le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard était nerveux. Non, ce n'était pas parce que des wraith menaçaient Atlantis. C'était pire. Il avait un rendez-vous. Avec Rodney. Enfin, avec Rodinette.

« Bonsoir Colonel ! »

John se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Radek. Le tchèque était habillé d'un superbe tuxedo : costume noir, cravate vert et or, chemise blanche. Très élégant. Il émis un petit sifflement d'admiration.

« Ah merci Colonel, mais vous n'êtes pas mal vous non plus. »

John avait revêtu son uniforme d'officier de l'USAF. Boutons et décorations rutilants. Il lui sourit.

Radek lui fit un petit clin d'œil et lui désigna la salle du coude.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé, comment dites vous, ah oui, « chaussure à votre pied », non ?»

John hocha la tête et bu un peu de champagne histoire de se donner une contenance.

« Humpf, il était temps de vous déclarer. » Radek jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui puis se tourna vers John. « Et elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

Non. Pas encore.

Il y avait déjà une bonne quinzaine de personnes d'arrivées. Hommes et femmes, mais pas la personne que John attendait. Il se tourna vers Zelenka et lui retourna la question.

« Et vous Doc ? »

« Huhu. »

Le tchèque lui fit un autre clin d'œil et disparu en un clin d'œil. John le suivit un moment des yeux. Zelenka récupéra deux coupes de champagne sur le buffet et d'un pas assuré se dirigea vers le petit groupe de personnes qui se trouvaient déjà là. Il proposa la coupe à une charmante brunette habillée d'une longue robe rouge. Celle-ci se retourna. C'était Elisabeth. John la vit écarquiller les yeux puis prendre la coupe et saisir la main que lui tendait Radek. Elle était presque aussi rouge que sa robe.

Hum, _Love is in the air_ … pensa John.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Elisabeth avait eu l'idée de ce bal improvisé. Il n'y avait pas de crise en vue et ils étaient en février. Février le mois des amoureux. Et de fil en aiguille le bal avait été programmé pour le 14 février au soir. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous, athosiens compris, dans l'une des immenses salles de la Cité, revêtus de leurs plus beaux atours et de leur sourire. Et plus si affinités …

Okay, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait rendez-vous avec Rodinette. Juste avec trois cents personnes. Il espérait quand même que …

« Alors Colonel, on est déjà en train de s'enivrer ? »

Il se tourna vers la voix et ce qu'il découvrit le paralysa un moment, sa coupe suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Humpf, à moins que vous n'en soyez pas à la première bien sûr … »

John était incapable de baisser la main, sa coupe toujours devant sa bouche, son autre main serrée autour d'un petit four, les yeux écarquillés. Il devait avoir l'air d'un crétin. Un parfait crétin. Crétinus premier, c'était lui ! Il avait l'impression de revivre son premier bal. C'était avec Suzie Descombs. Il avait eu 11 ans et elle 13 et elle déjà une sacré paires de …

Une main blanche lui ôta la coupe de champagne des mains puis la même main s'agita un moment devant ses yeux. Il battit des paupières. Une, deux. Non, elle était toujours là.

« Houhou, y'a quelqu'un ? Bon sang, Colonel, à vous voir, on pourrait se demander comment nous avons gagné notre premier round contre les wraith ? »

« Hu. »

« Hu ? C'est tout ? Et dire qu'il m'a fallu près d'une heure pour arriver à ce résultat ! Autant vous dire que je m'attendais à une réaction, disons, un peu plus enthousiaste et … _rrraaahh_. »

« Enthousiaste comme ça ? »

Cette fois John avait retrouvé non seulement l'usage de son cerveau mais aussi celui de ses mains.

« Euh, oui, ça devrait aller. »

John avait tout simplement resserré ses mains autour de la taille de l'impertinente petite voleuse de champagne et l'avait fait basculée en arrière, comme un danseur de tango. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Rodinette. Elle était tout simplement superbe. Bien mieux que Suzie Descombs. Beaucoup mieux.

Ses cheveux courts avaient été savamment ramenés en arrière, des dizaines de petites barrettes argentées les retenaient, dessinant des vaguelettes blonds foncés. Ses yeux avaient été surlignés d'un peu de fard gris, un léger trait de Khôl et les cils … wow, ils paraissaient interminables.

« Colonel ? »

Wow.

« Col … _John_ ! Relève moi maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie de me casser quelque chose et de retourner aussi vite à l'infirmerie, merci.»

Rodinette, Rodney. Si différents, si semblables. Et tous les deux étaient à lui. Il sourit et rétablit sa cavalière à la verticale. Après lui avoir volé un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonsoir Rodi -»

Il fut interrompu par un doigt menaçant.

« Aha. Non. Si jamais je t'entends prononcer ce surnom ridicule, je dis à Teyla que tu m'as rendu _extrêmement_ malheureuse ce soir … je crois que vous avez une séance d'entraînement demain matin, non ? »

« Ooooh, du chantage ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Teyla va te croire ? Elle n'est pas tout à fait du genre impressionnable, tu sais. »

Un sourire malicieux s'alluma sur le visage de Rodney.

« Solidarité féminine. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Rodney avait lutté pendant des semaines pour continuer à être traité comme un homme et voilà que maintenant il était définitivement passé à l'ennemi. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à John, parce que la transformation valait vraiment le coup.

Rodney portait une robe en velours gris avec un liseré orange. Elle mettait en valeur ses courbes et sa ligne fluide gommait ses petites rondeurs (1). Même si John les trouvait très à son goût.

« Tu m'invites à danser ? »

John tourna la tête vers la piste où quelques couples évoluaient déjà au son d'une musique athosienne ressemblant fortement à un slow. Il prit la main de Rodney et la conduisit sur la piste.

**TBC** (Okaaaay, bon, je les fais danser un peu, je les fais s'embrasser beaucoup et puis je les fais _censuré_ passionnément !)

(1) Quand je pense que certaines osent dire qu'il fait 100 kilos ! Mon Roro, 100 kilos, pfeu, n'importe quoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci de lire ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature genre Arlequin ou mieux, notre Maître à toutes : Barbara Cartland (qui avait une telle passion pour la couleur rose que tout chez elle était rose …)**

**2** – C'était étrange.

Les seules fois où il avait tenu Rodi, euh, Rodney, bon sang, il fallait qu'il lui trouve un autre prénom parce que là ça devenait coton ! Bref, il serrait Rodney dans ses bras et ce n'était pas pour lui éviter de recevoir un coup ou une balle, et il n'y avait ni sang ni blessure. Il serrait juste un corps chaud, vivant, réel. Il serrait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Et l'homme aussi.

C'était une question qu'il se posait souvent. Est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Rodinette parce qu'il avait toujours aimé Rodney ? Le fait que Rodney ait été un homme l'avait-il empêché de se déclarer comme le disait si joliment Radek ?

Peut-être. Mais la réponse n'était pas si importante que ça. Plus maintenant du moins. Rodney l'aimait. Il aimait Rodney. Point.

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le cou de sa partenaire. Elle sentait … Il renifla encore la peau blanche. Il connaissait cette odeur. Elle lui rappelait … humpf, pas moyen de se souvenir.

Rodney se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

John n'aimait pas danser. Voler ça oui, mais danser, beurk. Il écrasait invariablement les pieds de ses malheureuses partenaires, les éborgnait, bref, il était loin d'être un Fred Astaire. Mais là ils ne dansaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient juste blottis l'un contre l'autre, se laissant bercer par le son des flûtes et pseudo violons de l'orchestre athosien. Leurs pieds ne bougeaient même pas. John percevait les mouvements autour d'eux mais tout se passait comme s'ils étaient à contre courant.

Le slow avait cessé mais ils étaient toujours au même endroit, bercés par la même musique. John enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rodney. Le parfum était entêtant, un parfum musqué (2) qui lui rappelait à la fois son enfance, le thé de Chine et … la femme, tout simplement. Il pris une large inspiration, s'il pouvait, il resterait là, le nez dans le cou de Rodney. L'odeur était enivrante. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait l'intoxication. Une intoxication de Rodney.

« John ? »

Il releva la tête. Rodney le fixait, les yeux brillants. John caressa sa joue et Rodney posa sa tête dans sa paume puis elle lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts. Cinq petits baisers mouillés effleurèrent sa peau la laissant à vif, la laissant à nu. Il en voulait plus.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus ni musique, ni bruits. Ils étaient devenus sourds. Il semblait même à John que les mouvements des autres étaient anormalement lents. Peut-être que l'amour pouvait arrêter le temps …

Il prit la main de Rodney et ils quittèrent la piste puis la salle et se retrouvèrent devant les quartiers de John sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là. Un moment ils s'étaient trouvés _là_, et hop, maintenant ils étaient _ici_. Et toujours le silence.

La porte coulissa, John entra suivit de Rodney. Cette dernière regardait la pièce autour d'elle comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois et … John fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai, Rodney n'était jamais venu ici, sauf après la mort de Collins (3) et encore, il n'était pas entré. Il ne lui avait pas proposé de le faire.

Rodney prenait un objet dans sa main, le caressait presque tendrement et le reposait avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique. Un pot à crayons, son ordinateur portable, un cadre … Elle finit par se tourner vers lui. Il lui sourit maladroitement.

« Euh, tu veux, euh, boire quelque chose ? »

Il se mit à fouiller dans la pièce à la recherche d'un peu d'alcool. Il lui en fallait _maintenant_ parce qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir aller plus loin sans un petit coup de main.

« John … »

« Je crois que j'ai … »

« John s'il te plaît … »

« … quelque chose dans le coin qui devrait … »

« COLONEL ! »

John qui avait fini par trouver la bouteille de Téquila qu'il planquait pour les coups durs se tourna immédiatement vers Rodney. Cette dernière était assise sur le lit. Elle tapota le matelas.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi. »

John posa la bouteille près du lit et obtempéra. Rodney posa sa tête sur son épaule et John passa son bras autour d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant, je … nous … »

Rodney fit de grands gestes désignant son corps et celui de John.

« Oh, _ça_ … »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, _ça_ … alors, oui ou non ? » sa voix était un peu plus aigue que d'habitude, teintée de nervosité et de ce que John soupçonnait être un peu de peur. « Je veux dire, je suis _là_, tu es _là_, le lit est _là_ et … »

« Non. »

Rodney stoppa net et se raidit perceptiblement dans ses bras.

« Je vois. »

John éclata de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Rodney. Son petit génie qui décidément ne voyait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il la vit froncer les sourcils d'une manière réprobatrice.

« Rodney, il n'est pas question de « faire ça » comme s'il s'agissait, je ne sais pas, d'un devoir de math ! »

Les sourcils changèrent d'expression faisant place à de la surprise. John déposa un autre baiser sur le nez de Rodney cette fois puis il la bascula doucement sur le lit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Les préliminaires Rodney, tout est dans les préliminaires … »

**TBC** (que bien souvent les mecs oublient !)

(2) Les notes musquées de la rose proviennent des étamines. Cette senteur musquée est la plus caractéristique, mais vous trouverez aisément des roses dont l'odeur rappelle celle d'un paquet de thé de Chine ou des notes plus fruitées dans lesquelles on reconnaît le litchi, la goyave, la mangue, l'abricot, la fraise, la mûre ou le melon.

(3) Episode Trinity/L'expérience interdite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci les filles ! **

**Note : **j'ai essayé de faire _parler_ Rodinette (euh, pardon je veux dire Rose) mais je n'y arrive pas. Blocage total. Ecrire un dépucelage, c'est déjà coton, mais si en plus il faut le faire du point de vue de l'ex pucelle, pfiou. J'en reste à Johnny !

**oOo**

**3** – Les joues de Rodney avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et John y discerna quelque chose de nouveau. De l'impatience, du désir. Il tendit la main vers ce visage, vers ces yeux, vers Rodney comme si jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait été qu'une image lointaine, une icône intouchable. Sa main se posa enfin sur elle, traçant la ligne de son cou, remontant vers ses tempes, s'arrêtant sur l'arête de son nez.

Rodney produisit un petit gémissement étouffé et pris la main de John dans la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment, main dans la main, sans bouger puis John dégagea sa main de manière à ce que sa paume se trouve face à celle de Rodney, ses doigts légèrement écartés.

En attente.

Rodney posa sa paume à plat contre celle de John. Main brune sur main blanche. Puis leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Rodney releva la tête, posa son autre main sur la nuque de John puis l'attira vers lui lentement. John avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils évoluaient dans un autre espace temps, un espace temps où leurs gestes seraient lents et mesurés, comme par excès de précaution, comme si aller plus vite risquait de tout détruire.

Brusquement, John eut une révélation : le temps, on leur avait volé le temps. Ils avaient été prisonniers d'une spirale infernale. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans Pégase, ils n'avaient pas cessé de courir, tout avait été question de rapidité, de vitesse, une question bien souvent de vie ou de mort. Mais ce soir, ils avaient le temps. Comme un cadeau. Comme la liberté retrouvée.

Leurs visages se touchèrent enfin, après une éternité, et leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre. Le baiser fut à l'image du temps autour d'eux, lent, si lent, que c'en était presque douloureux.

John savoura le moment, ses sens en éveil tournés vers Rodney, s'imprégnant d'elle. Vue, ses yeux bleus, ses joues rougies par le désir ; toucher, sa peau au grain si doux, sa chaleur ; ouïe, ses gémissements, le _taptap_ régulier de son cœur sous ses doigts ; goût, sa peau sucrée salée ; l'odorat, ce parfum entêtant qui l'accompagne depuis le début de la soirée, un parfum de fleur … un parfum qu'il connaît et …

« La ROSE ! C'est ça ! »

Rodney se mit à cligner des yeux comme un malheureux hibou.

« Qu … quoi ? »

John se pencha vers elle et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

« Tu … »

Encore un baiser.

« … es … »

Et un autre.

« … ma rose. Rose. »

Rodney sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais l'attaque en règle à laquelle étaient soumises ses lèvres l'en empêcha et elle finit par capituler. Corps et âme. Elle était Rose. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la main de John qui en fit de même. Leurs deux mains serrées étroitement, au point que leurs articulations étaient blanches, contrastaient avec la douceur des baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Deux mains unies en cathédrale (4), véritable point d'ancrage dans la violence d'un temps ralenti à l'extrême.

Ils ôtèrent chaussures et vêtements, derniers obstacles à cette nuit de découverte. Les baisers cessèrent quelques instants mais leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas, touchant, effleurant, puis reprenant leur place entre les doigts de l'autre, le contact presque désespéré.

Rose s'installa près de John, son corps pressé contre le sien, poussant doucement. Une de ses jambes captura celle de John et ils ne firent bientôt plus qu'un, mains, bras et jambes entremêlés. Les baisers reprirent, toujours légers et tendres.

John avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, mais chaque mouvement de Rose contre sa peau – frottement de nez, caresse d'une mèche de cheveux, chatouillement de cils – l'apaisait.

Les baisers cessèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, les lèvres rouges et enflées. Rose fixait John intensément. Celui-ci avait la tête qui tournait, proche de l'étourdissement. Cette fois, c'est lui qui posa sa main à plat contre celle de Rose. Celle-ci compris le message implicite. _Fais moi confiance_. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire après Doranda (5). Ce qu'il lui criait silencieusement aujourd'hui.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tout en la basculant doucement sur le dos. Il posa leurs deux mains enlacées au dessus de leurs têtes, à plat sur le lit, et de sa main libre, commença son exploration.

Des courbes à l'infini, pleines ou anguleuses, amples et généreuses.

Un éclair de peur et de doute, passa soudain dans les yeux de Rose. John serra sa main dans la sienne et intensifia ses caresses. Sous ses dernières, la chair répondit, comme une fleur ouvrant ses pétales aux premiers rayons du soleil, et leur deux corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Ils _se_ firent l'amour. Chacun de leur regard, de leurs gémissements, de leurs caresses étaient un geste d'amour _pour_ l'autre. Rien ne devait être pillé ou volé ; les cris furent étouffés par des baisers, les griffures apaisées par des caresses.

Et Atlantis leur offrit le plus beau des cadeaux. Le silence, ce cocon de paix arraché au temps età la réalité.

**Fin (Dieu merci …)**

**Note de l'auteuse** : bon vous avez du comprendre le double sens du titre, tout d'abord le baptême de Rodney en Rose et puis son accession au monde des femmes (si je puis dire …)

(4) Auguste Rodin disait : « une cathédrale, ce sont deux mains qui s'unissent en prière ». Il a d'ailleurs sculpté cette merveilleuse cathédrale : deux mains, appartenant à deux individus différents, qui s'entremêlent, pointées vers le ciel.

(5) L'action de Roberto, Roberta se situe en effet peu de temps après Trinity/L'expérience interdite.


End file.
